Harry Potter and the End
by wilelorf
Summary: This is my take on year seven, will be HPHG after a bit, but have to work it there, thanks very much JKR. Hunt for the Horcurxes... PLEASE R & R
1. Chapter 1

K so this is like my first fic, n i aint never been good at ner english. So please forgive the gramatical mistakes I am sure there are. This is my take on book seven, it will be HPHG but will take a few chapters to get there, thank you very much JKRowling. Oh btw I own nothing, she does.

Harry Potter and the End

Chapter 1 Preparations

Harry Potter stood there, at the lake with his friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. He just stood there shocked that they would be so willing to put their lives aside to go with him, to their possible end. He had already pushed his girlfriend Ginny Weasley, Ron's younger sister, away so that she would be able to continue on with her life, but to his suprise 2 things raged in his head. Why was he not upset that he had ended his relationship, as well as Ginny didn't seem to be too shocked that it happened either. The other was why were his other two friends so intent on following him, even though he had tried to push them away same as he did to Ginny.

He decided that if they wanted to follow him, then they would have to overcome their worst fear. Hopefully when placed against their fear they would wise up he thought. He knew full well that Ron and Hermione were probably the two people that he knew that shouldn't have to be tested to come with him, but he wanted them to be safe.

After Harry realized that he had stood there for several minutes with a vacant expression on his face he was brought back to reality by Hermione calling to him, "Harry, Harry are you all right. You don't look so good?"

Harry nodded the affirmative and quickly thought of a plan. "Listen guys I am glad that you want to come with me to the Dursley's, and the whole trip, but need to go to the Dursley's by myself. I will meet up with you guys at Bill and Fleur's wedding on the 1st of August. I gotta go speak to Professor McGonagle before I leave will catch up with you guys at the wedding." And with that Harry was off at a run to catch up with Professor McGonagle.

Once Harry had gotten to the headmistress's office he said the password, "sweet tooth" and went up to the door to knock. Once he took a seat and began to ask the headmistress his favor, "Proffessor, while I must keep my word to Professor Dumbledore, there are some things of which I can tell you. As well as some things that i must ask of you."

He then told her what he could, about the prophecy, about how he was going to start hunting Voldemont right after he came of age on July 31, and Bill and Fleur's wedding on August 1. He did not tell her however where Professor Dumbledore took him before he died, much to McGonagle's displeasure.

Professor McGonagle started slowly obviosly battling with herself as to what should be said, "Harry I now understand some of Dumbledore's actions now that i know of what the prophecy said, and I am inclined to agree with them. I also would like to thank you for trusting this information to me, I vow to you now that myself and the Order will do all we can to help you bear this burden. I also have come to realize over these past six years that while more rash in your younger days, you seem to think things through now, so ... what can I do to help you on your quest?"

"Well actually, Professor Dumbledore did want me to return to the Dursley's for one last time this summer. And I fully intend to do so, however as we normally wouldn't be back for about another week, I was hoping that I could stay here. There are several spells which I feel it wise to research and practice before I leave on August 1st. I was also hoping that i would be able to get the Sword of Gryffindor from you. I would like to learn how to wield it properly and I have this weird instint that I would be much harder to fight while weilding that sword."

"Harry, you are more than welcome to stay here for the next week, and can use ANY of the books or Professor's here that you feel might help you. I will make sure that all the Professor's know that you will be staying here. As for the Sword of Gryffindor" sighed McGonagle "The Sword of Gryffindor is the heir of Gryffindor's, and since you are the heir it is yours. I would ask of you two things though Mr. Potter. First, do not blame this secret on the late Headmaster. He was not the only one to know of it, nor was he the only one to agree to wait to give you the Sword till you graduated from Hogwarts. You see the Sword of Gryffindor requires as skilled a user at it as Gryffindor himself in order to safely use it in combat. We, and by that I mean most of the Order members you are aware of, agreed that to give this power while still learning magic was down right foolish. It still may be too soon for you to use it, however I believe that you will be able to control it just fine by the 1st of August due to the determination I have seen in your eyes the last few months."

After a quick gauge of Harry's response to the first bit of her speech McGonagle continued, "The next bit of information you should know is related to your new knowledge of being Gryffindor's heir. When the founders walked the halls of Hogwarts there were only two people who could unsheath the Sword of Gryffindor. These two were Godric Gryffindor of course, but also his soul mate and spouse, Rowena Ravenclaw." With this McGonagle reached into the solid wall right above the display case for the sword and removed a long wizards staff. It was about 6 feet long, with something that Harry saw at a museum once, amber he thought. But there was something within the amber itself. Once Professor McGonagle handed Harry the staff he saw that it was a small raven in flight, and around the bottom of the ball of amber in gold letters was a name, Rowena Ravenclaw. After Professor McGonagle's cough brought Harry back from his awe at the second weapon of the founders of Hogwarts she continued with her story, "You see Harry because Rowena and Godric were soul mates his sword would answer to both of them. In your hands you hold Rowena's staff, and likewise it also answered to both. Godric was a fierce warrior, which is shone in his choice of a weapon as a sword. Rowena however, was always one for knowledge and was more inclined to fight with spells. Hence her choice of the staff, with it she could inflict physical damage to those who dared to go near it, but a staff can also be used in place of a wand. In fact it is far more powerful than a wand. The staff, and even the quarterstaff have been toned down to the wand as a sacrifice of power for the increase in convience."

At this Harry realized fully what she was saying, "Professor are you saying that i can cast through this staff?"

"Yes"

Harry's curiosity then peaked he muttered a Lumos only to have the staff glow almost to the point that he had to look away.

"Harry, there is something else that you are not realizing yet."

"What's that Professor?"

"You are the heir of Gryffindor, and as such can cast through Rowena's staff. Though there is another who can use that to cast. The heir of Ravenclaw, which unless both Professor Dumbledore and myself are mistaken, is also your soul mate."

After several minutes of silence Harry asked for the staff as well. Even if he did not find the heir of Ravenclaw there was nothing stopping him from using it. And if this was truly more powerful than his own wand, then he would have something to duel Voldemont with.

After excusing himself Harry made to leave only to hear McGonagle give one last piece of advice. "Harry, remember one thing. Although the houses of Hogwarts are determined by the qualities that the founders valued most. That does not mean that the founders, or the heirs for that matter would be in their own houses today. Remember that while Godric himself had a great deal of courage, he also cared for all those around him, as is the same with you. Do not dismiss someone from being your soul mate just because there are not a Ravenclaw. Who knows they might even be a Gryffindor like yourself."

With that Harry left the office to get a good nights sleep, although he couldn't help but think he saw McGonagle grin as she said that last part.


	2. Diagon Alley and London

Harry Potter and the End

Chapter 2 Diagon Alley and London

Harry had done as he told Professor McGonagle he was going to. He had spent most of the week in the library researching spells and other such things that might be usefull along his journey. By the time he had left Hogwarts he was more than capable of doing spells to protect himself while he slept, such as making the location unplottable, Fidelus charm, and other protectve and defensive wardings. He was also allowed to take out several books from the library to take with him on his journey. He now had quite a few books on Occlumency, Wandless Magic, disallusion charms, as well as one entitled Familiar Charms for your Familiar by a George Fredrick Potter, who he had found out from Professor Binns was an aprentice to Merlin as well as his great, great, great, well a way back there grandfather to Harry.

Once Harry had left the Hogwarts grounds he called for the Knight bus, once on board he told Ern to take him to the Leaky Cauldren. Harry had every intention of going to the horrible place he called home, but he needed to get some things ready first. And not to worry as it would only take a day or so.

Once Harry had checked in with Tom the bartender for a room for the night he set off. First stop Diagon Ally, more specifically Gringotts. Harry told the teller that he had two items of business and that the first would be to go down to his vault. On his return he wondered if he might meet with a bank official in private to discuss several matters which needed to be resolved before he could continue his journey.

After he had gone down to his vault Harry returned to be led to small room with a rather unplesant looking goblin waiting for him.

(A/N for the next bit Bold is Harry and the other is the Goblin)

**"Hello thank you for seeing me, my name is Harry Potter."**

"I know exactly who you are Mr. Potter and some of us live with very busy schedules which require appointments, what is it that i can do for you?"

**"Well Mr. , well I am sorry I didn't get your name."**

"My name is unimportant as I have yet to come across a human who can pronouce it, they just all butcher it to the point of insult. How about you just call me sir and get to the point."

**"Well, SIR, i can to make a will, as well as set up two accounts in the name of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger."**

After over an hour of rather hostile conversation with the disgruntled goblin Harry's business was complete and he left for a shop he knew would be in Diagon Alley but had not been to or seen. After a bit of searching he was able to find the shop he thought could help him, Giants, Ogres, and Trolls OH MY. Upon entering he saw that this was just the place he wanted. Lined on the wall were varios cloaks, jerkins, gloves, boots, pants, and shields. While Harry was looking at a jerkin on the wall a rather round fellow bellowed a rather loud, "Hem Hem." Turning around Harry almost ran for the door. Standing there was a man who could only be described as a cross between uncle Vernon and that toad Delores Umbridge. He was short, but very fat with a gauddy mustache just like his uncle, but he had hair and the overal toad face just like Umbridge.

Once Harry got over the shock, and the shop keeper stopped begging forgiveness of being rude to the great Harry Potter, they got down to business. "I am in need of three sets of your best dragonhide jerkins, gloves, boots, pants and a potions belt. The boots must also have the best silencing charm that you can manage. I also require a rather difficult cloak for myself and my 2 friends as well. Lastly, I require 3 sets of bracers, made to my specifiactions which will have no doubt test Merlin himself."

After a gaurantee that his humble shop would be more than capable of providing him with all that he required, while not tell a soul about them, aside from the agreement that Harry had already made with Hagrid about one of the supplies he would need for the trio's equipment. Harry feeling satisfied asked the shop keeper to have all the equipment ready to go by July 31st and that he would return then to pick up his set, but upon completion of the other two sets they would each go to the accounts that Harry had just made for them in Gringotts.

After a quick stop at the pet shop for Hedwig's treats, and Flourish and Blotts for yet more books on DADA, Potions, Occlumency, Wandless Magic, and Protective Wards. Once Harry felt satisfied with the necessary items from the wizarding world he stopped at his room to drop off his things, and continue on to the muggle destinations he had hoped to hit today. He decided to start his search with the bartender Tom.

"Hey Tom, can I ask you a question? Where are the best martial arts schools for something called Kung Fu, and Ju Jitsu, I thought I would look into it a bit for my muggle studies class."

Tom looked at him very oddly, and he had thought that he wouldn't be able to get any information out of the old friend of Dumbledore's until, "Well of course there are a few around here, but there are two that you might find quite interesting. One is Chung's Fu Fighters(A/N i am listening to them right now and couldn't resist) and the other would be Ju Jitsu for the oddball. Both are run by wizards who like the muggle ways of combat. Not only can they teach you muggle combat but can even give you some pointers for using it in the Wizarding World."

"Oh that's just what I was looking for, do you know how to get to their shops?"

"Off course Harry they are both rather faithful customers, see they used to be an auror team till they left cus of how the Ministry was starting to go down hill and all." He then preceeded to tell Harry how to get to each and Harry went off.

After several interesting conversations, and a painful realization as to just how many people Dumbledore had know and influence, and how much he would be missed Harry had set up his first lesson for two days away, a monday morning. On his way back to the Leaky Cauldren he noticed a big store that he reconized as a Wal-Mart(A/N I don't know if they have them in England or not, prob not but you get the jist of it) and remembered how his Aunt Petunia had consistantly bought Dudley new toys, furnature, and other such items at that store. So he decided to enter, after a while Harry exited the store having just arranged for a new desk, bed, and a weight lifting kit to be delivered to the Dursley's the following afternoon.

That night Harry practiced his Occlumency, and one of the last thoughts he had to push out of his mind was the looks that he was sure to get tommorow from the Dursley's, and how things were certainly going to be different.


	3. Home Sweet Home

K so its been a bit, wanted to say please review 200 hits 2 reviews. Wow I know I am not a real gerd englush guy, but geesh at least comment on the general plot. Oh and I know also that I tend to describe stuff a bit too much, but so does JK. Lests just hope mine go places lol. Oh chap 4 and 5 bout 80 and 40 complete respectively but am in the mid of a move so hopefully they be up before I move in a week, after that... enjoy

Harry Potter and the End

Chapter 3 – Home sweet home

Harry was now standing in front of the Dursley's preparing himself for what was about to come. He went up to the door, and without knocking walked right in, he may still be a day early but it was still his "home". The looks on the Dursley's were not even close to what he had expected. Uncle Vernon, instead of the infuriating stare he was expecting, was wearing a more and where have you been boy type of look. Aunt Petunia had a distintly concerned look on her face. And Dudley looked as thought it was Christmas morning and his present was gonna be Harry's verbal, and possibly physical abuse, all summer.

"And where have you been boy?" roared Uncle Vernon once he had time to register that it was indeed Harry who had barged into his normal life yet again.

Harry simply smiled and said, "I had to get a few things for the summer holiday. Don't worry thought I will be out of your hair the whole summer. However, I will be claiming the garage for my summer activities."

"WHAT! And what makes YOU think you can just lay claim to MY garage boy?"

Harry then cooly responded, with just the hint of a smile. "Because in about a month I will be an adult wizard and will be able to use magic freely. Which means that if I can not use the garage as I please, then in a month there won't BE a garage. Also while we are on the subject, if I am abused, verbally or physically, then there will be hell to pay. Are we clear dear uncle? Oh but don't worry I am not as bad as you think, no harm will come to your garage, and no one will know what I am. There will be no magic going on while I am here, UNLESS provoked. There will be 2 martial arts masters who come everyday to train me in combat. And to show my gratitude for your "kindness" over the years for giving me room and board, I will allow Dudley to train with me. Just as long as he keeps his tongue in check and is not a hinderance to my own training."

Vernon's face was then the kind of glossy stare that told Harry he was deep in thought, well as deep as he gets Harry snicked. "Fine boy, so long as you let Dudley train with you, and there is no funny business then I will allow you the use of the garage."

Harry visibly snickered at that while turning to his room and saying, "Good, Dudley when you are down with your show is done please come upstairs. We need to discuss our training schedule. Oh and Uncle Vernon there is going to be a delivery later today, please have them bring everything to my room, except for the order from the Sporting goods store."

And with that he was gone, leaving the Dursley's stunned for the second time that day. Dudley soon decided that whatever show he had been watching, he had forgotten given the commotion that had lasted for most of the show so far decided that he should go see what type of training he was about to get. He even let a smile cross his face when he thought that he might get to spar again Harry and "accidently" hit him a couple of times a bit hard.

Upstairs in Harry's room--

Harry had begun to unpack his trunk. He was rather looking forward to this summer, it would be his lul before the storm of a sort. It was then that Dudley walked into the room. Just from the way he stood and the look on his face you could tell that he had conflicting feelings at the moment. On the one hand his favorite punching bag was home for possibly the last time ever. On the other he was given the chance to train with not one but 2 martial arts masters was deffinately giving his instincts a run for the money.

"So what did you want to tell me about this training. And why are you letting me train with you anyway?"

"Well let me answer your second question first, I am letting you train with me simply because you are strong. And it is because I need to become stronger than I am now that i want you to train with me, and help me to this goal. And as for the training, our schedule is this." Harry then pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and gave it to Dudley. "Just ignore the stuff after dinner, as that is my studies of magic, and no Dudley I am not practicing, just studying it."

8am-9am Breakfast

9am-12pm Hand to Hand Combat training

12pm-1pm Lunch

1pm-4pm Weapons training(ie sword and staff)

4pm-6pm Weight training

6pm-7pm Dinner

7pm-10pm Potion brewing and studying

10pm-12am Review and studying of Animagus preperation, Wandless magic theories, occlumency, and familiar charm review

Rinse and Repeat till July 30

"You know freak this schedule really sucks, I don't see any time worked in here to hang out with my friends. I know you don't have any but some of us like to do things for fun."

"Snide comments like that will only get you kicked out of training with me, remember you are there to HELP me, not taunt me. Besides if you want to do anything with your gang you always have after dinner. Plus look on the bright side by the time you are done with the training you should be able to become one of the best boxers in all of England. Surely you can sacrifice the days of one summer holiday to get that great honor."

It was here that the smirk that Harry was holding back finally showed itself, and he couldn't help but let out a chuckle. Dudley however was just staring slightly upward in a sort of awstruck kind of way. As if he could already see himself up on a podium addressing his hundreds of screaming fans. When Harry saw his look he couldn't help but laugh a little louder thinking to himself those screams were probably less in admiration and more in, "Ah please stop, I already paid you my lunch money." But not to worry, Harry had already worked it out with his new sensai's that while they would be helping Harry to get ready to hurt people, even though he might not want to, they would be helping Dudley learn that even though he might want to, he shouldn't hurt the other people.

And so the following day came ... and went with the basics getting learned, and the new students hopefully learning a little more than just muggle combat. (Harry tried to learn to harness and control his temper, while Dudley, well was slowly changing his bulling ways.) And so it went for a month, and the day before Harry's birthday arrived. Dudley followed Harry up to his room after dinner, but for what reason Harry didn't know. Yes Dudley had changed a great deal in this month, he had even become somewhat of a friend and they were now civil to each other. But the question would be now that the training was complete, and Dudley was free to insult him once again, would he? Either way Harry didn't mind, he had finished brewing all the potions he might need some time ago(though they did take a bit longer to brew not being able to use his wand and all). On top of that Harry was able to now bench press about 115kg(just a little over 250lbs) and Dudley all be it stronger and able to bench about 135kg(300lbs neighborhood) was no match for Harry's quickness and general aptitude for the martial arts.

"Harry, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure duds, what do you want?"

"Well, ah, I just wanted to thank you for letting me go through the training with you. It has helped me realize quite a few things, and I wanted you to know that I have decided not to rejoin my "friends." Instead I am gonna oppose them, thanks to you and our sensai's I have realized that all they are going to get is either a swift kick in the arse or jail time. Neither seem to appeal to me. Also I wanted to give you a birthday present since I know you are leaving tomorrow."

It was then Harry noticed the small package behind Dudley's back. Upon opening it he found a small cell phone, and after a questioning look to Dudley he began to explain.

"After we started training and we stopped trying to kick each other arses my mum pulled me aside and told me what she knew. She said that just before last summer your headmaster approached her about the treatment you got here. She said that after hearing about all you went through since you started H-H-Hogwarts that she would try and help make it easier here. She was the one who helped me get the cell phone, I payed for it, but mum has it paid for from an account that dad wont notice it. She said to tell you that if you ever needed someone to talk, you can call either myself or her. I mean we probably can't help you beat Voldemont or anything with the m-m-magic, but we both agree that there will be things you can use a muggles perspective on. Besides I might even be able to help you tell that female friend of yours how you really feel."

With that and a wink Dudley was gone. My true feelings for a certain female friend, who oh, oh he can't mean Hermione. No he doesn't know that we are just friends, besides Ron and Hermione are together. I mean they are aren't they, I mean I never saw them actually snogging, or anything else a couple would do. But I know they are, right? Oh bloody hell what does it matter, I don't like Hermione. Well I do but its a purely platonic way.

But oh, Hermione. The way he felt when she hugged him, how he always wanted to shield her from harm, and how he wanted to be a better person when he was with her. Ah hell, I can't like Hermione she is my best friend, and possibly going out with my other best friend. Well now I really am confused.

It was at this point that Harry realized that he had just spent the last hour and a half thinking of his two best friends, or more specifically a bushy haired _goddess_. Wait goddess where did that come from. Oh I am not gonna get anywhere with this.

And so Harry cleared his mind as he had done every night since the attack on Hogwarts and fell into a deep sleep. After all tomorrow was his birthday, he had his apparation test, and he was leaving Pivit Dr. He needed his sleep.


End file.
